Like THe Sky At Dusk
by AngelicGirl
Summary: Severus During his school days. An 8-part serize. Lily is his first crush in my serize but not the leading lady- more like the suporting lady.
1. Default Chapter

Like The Sky at Dusk  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
Diagon Alley was nothing new to Severus; he'd been there countless times with his father. And yet, there was something very different about being there to buy school supplies.  
  
Finally - no more endless succession of tutors until he was of age for hogwarts. No more Mrs. Millian, with her pintched nose and crooked glasses banging her cane ordering him to recite in Latin. Finally, a school, with other people his age. It was his ultimate chance to make his father proud.  
  
Severus had taken a particular liking to Potions and The Dark Arts. Potions because it was the very art of magic as far as he was concerned. It was the personal touch in it, the need of refined skill and delicasy.  
  
The only thing he could ever compare it to was a text. Spell casting was like reading a text: a story already written, the reader mearly relives it. But brewing a potion was like writing a text. The text is basicaly the same as all texts, accept each person refines, ajusts and personalizes it. This is Potions to Severus.  
  
The Dark Arts had always fasinated him for two main reasons: The first being the fact Dark Arts were generaly forbidden, which always heald his intrest. The second was the vastness of the subject.  
  
Arithmacy, Herbology, everyone knew about those things. Only the most skilled and educated perople knew the full extent of The Dark Arts, and he intended to unearth all the Dark Secrets of wizardry.  
  
Of course, at the tender age of eleven, he never had any intention of using any of them, it was mearly to sadisfy his thirst for knowlage, to know that he knew them was enough.  
  
He peered in through the window of Ollivander's Wand Shop. A wand. Oh he'd held wands before, his mothers when she'd let him, but to finally have his own wand was...  
  
"Come along Severus", his father said, opening the door. His father was a tall man with a bushy black mustash and a large nose. His father was half French, though raised in England.  
  
His father's father was English and had gone against tradition and married a French witch, a bit of a scandal at the time, but everyone was soon very accepting of her once they discoved her good liniage and wealth.  
  
Severus' father often spoke to him as an equal, along with allowing him to assist with his magical workings from time to time. Holding things, acting as a second set of hands, another pair of eyes to check for mistakes, standing here, saying this and that. He knew his father concidered him a partner at all times until he made a mistake.  
  
Severus quickly learned a single mistake could raise his father's temper like the wrath of Hell, which came down swift and hard. And thus, Severus never made the same mistake twice. His father expected perfection, and Severus delived no less.  
  
The bell tinkled softly as they enterd the store. Severus noticed it was lined wall-to-wall with wands, leaving little space for movement. Mr. Olivander emerged from the back of the room, still in his days of youth.  
  
His hair was dark and his eyes looked dead to Severus, lifeless, glazed almost. Average children might have been frightened, but it took a great deal more to bother Severus in the least.  
  
Olivander came forward and shook his father's hand "Armand, a pleasure" he said. "Good day" his father counterd, not sounding very sinsear. "Your boy?" he asked, gesturing to Severus. "Oh no, I just thought i might take in a few beggar childern for the hell of it" He said.  
  
Usually, Armand Snape was more sociable, but the daay had worn on far too long and he was in no mood for social casualties.  
  
"Let's just get him a wand and be done with it" he said, rubbing his temples.  
  
Olivander stood close to Severus, studing him. "He resembles you" he said at last.  
  
"I should hope so, he is suppose to be my son" he said gritting his teeth. He needed to be calm, but he wanted this done with, he wanted to get home, ease the headache that was comming on.  
  
As far as Severus could see, he looked nothing like his father accept for the same black hair, which Severus work cut short, at the nape of his neck, while his father's hung a bit farther, just beginning to wave. He also had his father's too-big-nose, but his father wore it better than he.  
  
"Let's get to it, shall we?" he addressed Severus and handed him a wand. 


	2. Chapter Two

Like The Sky at Dusk  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
One eleven inch dragon heart string oak wand later, he and his father were on their way home. Severus was studying his wand intently. His owl, a silver-grey creature sat quietly in it's cage, looking sleepy.  
  
Halfway through the coach ride, Severus supposed he should give it a name. Not out of affection, or a childish whim, but simply because he could not go about calling it "Owl". Argent was to be it's name; It fit. Argent was the Latin word for Silver.  
  
At home, hours later, his father checked in on Severus. Feeling in a much better mood he laughed at the boy. Entering the room he said, "Severus, no matter how long you watch your wand, i promise it will remain the same"  
  
Severus felt the blood rushing to his face. "I know, i just find it...interesting." he managed, as he turned it over in his hand.  
  
His father nodded. "I'm pleased you like it. You will come to find there is nothing like the feel of your wand in your own hand. I expect great things from you, Severus" He stood solomly and patted his son's sholder almost affectionatly before he left the room.  
  
Severus knew what was expected: Perfection. To be at the top of his class, head boy, eventually, expected to recall every detail, never make a mistake. He knew, and the burdon weighed heavily on his sholders.  
  
Later that night, Severus began packing. Four black robes, a cloke, his books, his cauldrin, potion ingredents (his personal collection, courtasy of his father), and what not. His wand, he decided, should stay on his person. He was dieing to use it, but ministry laws would not allow.  
  
It was his last day home, and there was to be a bit of a gathering. Severus headed downstairs that morning, dressed to impress in his new wizard robs. His father often wore pants and a shirt unless out in wizarding towns, and had encouraged Severus to do the same. Wearing the black robs over his cloths now felt foreign to him.  
  
In the livingroom were his parents, his grandparents, and his aunt. All were dressed in wizarding robes. He knew the tradition; he bowed to each one, kissed his mother, grandmother and aunt on the cheek and took his seat. He knew the soul purpose of this lunchen was for them all to wish him well and give him gifts on his departure.  
  
His mother's dark brown hair was up off her neck in a twist. It was traditional for maried witches to always wear their hair up in the wizarding world. At least, for all the pure blood families.  
  
His grandfather looked somewhat like his father; the same nose and the dark hair, though his was greying at the roots. His grandfather was an even stricter man than his father, always critical and always expecting the best. His Grandmother was a quiet witch, perhaps a bit worn out, but her eyes spoke of intelegence though they were tired.  
  
HIs Aunt Demona was a beautiful and haughty woman. Dark haired with small fetures. She was strict, but always fair, Severus liked her, he knew what to expcet from her. Perhaps even respected her.  
  
After mindless chatter for an hour and a lite lunch the family gathered around the common room to give Severus his gifts. From his grandfather, a broom. He thanked him, though he couldn't talke it to school ("Why the Devil not?" his Grandfather had asked) as first years could not have brooms.  
  
From his Grandmother, a new violin. His father eyes it with distaste; he had smashed the last one in a fit of rage when Severus had been up playing it at all hours of the night. His Grandmother had been an opra singer in her earlier days and insisted music was as important for the soul as magic.  
  
His aunt gave him a journal and a blank book. The blank book, she had explained, was to keep all the handy spells he used often in, so he could have them wherever he went.  
  
From his parents, a necklace. Not just any necklace, but the necklace, passed from his great grandmother to his grandfather (not the one present at the gathering) to his Mother and now to him. It was the family symbol: A Snake entwined with a Raven. The charm was black in color on a silver chain. He knew many protection spells had been placed on it over the years.  
  
Raven and Snake, family symbols. Everyone on his fathers side and his mother's side had been in the houses Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Granted, they were concidered equal in greatness throughout the family.  
  
He fastened it around his neck and put it under his robes. One by one he thanked everyone, as was customary. His Father then declaired it was time to get him to the train station. He orderd the house elf Dibber, to loar the trunk in the coach.  
  
His Father climbed into the carrage with Severus for a moment, to speak to him, a large package in his hands.  
  
"Severus, I know this is to be a happy day for you, but you know my standards, you know i expect tests and grades sent home monthly, and that i shall check up on you myself, i have sorces inside Hogwarts, i'll know any move you make." he paused to let this sink in, but Severus already knew it.  
  
"This", he gestured to the package, "Is to keep you informed and...prepared. They won't teach you this in the classes, they refuse to, but damn it, you have to know it. Just because no one wants to accept the form of rule the wizarding world is under does not make it untrue. Never close your eyes to the truth, Severus." He added.  
  
He nodded to his father.  
  
"I expect you to be prepared for...whatever you may come against or need to know. This year, you needen't worry about getting caught up in it, no one will bother with you, you're too young. But if someone brotches the subject of supporting or joining the Dark Lord with you, or even asks your oppinion on such matters, you remain impassive, and you write to me immeditly. We must not seem supporters, and yet we must not oppose, stay in the background, don't take sides."  
  
"Yes Father, i understand." He said calmly.  
  
His father moved to speak but his owl hooted and brought him back to reality.  
  
"off with you then" he said gruffly and stepped out of the carrage, leaving Severus alone with the package. The coach began to move and they were on their way.  
  
Severus opened the brown paper around what he discovered were books. Three books. Common curses and hexes, Dark makrs, signs, and symbols, and the Dark Arts: An Education.  
  
Severus knew what this meant; he had to be prepared for anything, his family was strong, and so he must be too. 


	3. Chapter Three

Like The Sky at Dusk  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
  
  
Platform 9 3/4 was teeming with people. Severus felt almost out of place without any parents there. Most had whole families there bidding them good bye. Severus boarded the train and searched until he found an empty compartment near the back. He sat down, one book and one owl in tow.  
  
He opened the book entitled Common Curses and Hexes, at least he could read that one in public. It gave every curse imagenable and the counter curse, and a spell to prevent it. It was quite informative, more like a list than a book really.  
  
To his surprise the compartment door slid open and young blond boy entered. He smiled at Severus. Muggle born thought Severus. This was apperent because the boy wore glasses. 90% of Wizards used magic to correct their vision. It was an assumption, but one based on very strong fact.  
  
"Pleased to meet you" said the boy with a nod. Somehow, the boy seemed almost...femminin to Severus.  
  
"I'm Gilroy Lockheart" He piped. "Severus Snape" he returned and attempted to go back to his book. Clearly, this boy was not what he wanted for a friend.  
  
Suddenly the boy squeeked, "I'm so excited to be here, arn't you? I mean, it's really nifty! I can't wait to start classes; magic will be neato!" he said. Severus mearly quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
Dear Fates, save me.  
  
"I have a sister, she's in Ravenclaw though, I don't know alot about the houses yet but I want to be in the one that has yellow as it's color because yellow is such a nifty color, its my very very favorite."  
  
Severus only nodded. He was wishin he was somewhere far away then and there. The compartment door opened again and a rather tall, sour-faced blond girl loomed over little Lockheart.  
  
"Where exactly are you suppose to be, Gilly?" "I...ah...with you, at the frount of the train." "And why arn't you there?..." she asked. "I was making friends. Meet my new friend, Severus Snape." He said, gesturin to the Dark Haird boy.  
  
please take him away, take him away, take him away.  
  
"Snape? As in The Snapes of Salzazar Hills?"  
  
Snape nodded. His family had been living in those parts for some time, and were well known.  
  
"Well, how nice of you to entertain my brother but we must be going" She said vedry quickly, practaly dragging her brother from the compartment. He caught part of a whisper...."...Stay away from that boy, he's going to be trouble..."  
  
It was lucky the boy had gone, Severus had been very close to losing his temper. If it hadn't been so funny at the same time he would have, no doubt.  
  
"Thank the Fates" he muttered, and spent the rest of the train ride blissfully alone. 


	4. Chapter Four

Like The Sky at Dusk  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
  
  
Severus looked over his schedual for the first day. It was morning and he was most alert at night and early morning. He scanned the paper with his dark eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Herbology - Slytherin/Hufflpuff Potions- Slytherin/Griffindor  
  
First morning break  
  
History of Magic- Slytherin/Hufflepuff Muggle Studies- Slytherin/Ravenclaw  
  
Lunch  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- Slytherin/Griffindor Astrology- Slytherin/Ravenclaw  
  
  
  
This should prove both eventful and intriuging.  
  
Herbology was taught by a rather large, round witch who seemed much too jolly. Her blond hair curled around her sholderes and her name was Mrs. Honnigan. Roderick and Lucas sniggered and nick-named her "Mrs. HOGigan" thinking they were bloody brilliant.  
  
When it came to picking partners, there were only six slytherin first years. THe only other two boys, Roderick and Lucas had bonded and partneded. Thus, Severus opted for Piper Peterson.  
  
"Hello" she said in a no-nonsense-lets-get-down-to-work voice. He nodded to her. The other two girls were laughing loudly. "So, why arn't you paired with one of the other girls?" he asked, casually while they planted the seeds for some special form of Fungas.  
  
"Because I can't stand them. And it wouldn't look very good it I slapped one of them upside their empty head before the end of the first class" she said with a smirk.  
  
Severus found himself smiling as well, amused. "You're Severus Snape, arn't you? I've heard of your family. It's old, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. And Peterson...i've heard of you as well, don't you have an unbroken chain of all Slytherins for something like 8 generations?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. Would be tenth if my grandfather hadn't broken the chain. Now i'm fourth in the new line. No one speaks to him anymore, ruddy Griffindor." she explained.  
  
"Ah. My family is intermarried. Slytherins and Ravenclaws, all of us, as long as i can remember. It took alot of the pressure off, knowing i could go to either house and i wouldn't break the line" He said.  
  
"Ravenclaw's alright, I have friends there. It's much better than Hufflepuff, no denying it." She said. This earned them a few dirty looks from the two Hufflepuffs in frount of them.  
  
Severus nodded in agreement.  
  
Just then professor Honnigan said "Now pat the dirt tightly over the seeds, Higorus Fungi needs the soil around it to be tight for good growth."  
  
The bell rang. "See ya around" Said Piper as they left the class. Severus smiled. She was entertaining. She seemed a bit...wild, he wondered if she was originally from England or Africa, due to he fact she had a small accent.  
  
Next was Potions.  
  
  
  
Potions was givin by the Head of Slytherin House in the Dungons. The man looked older than time and strictor then Severus' father. His beard came down to his waste, and he was a tall, very lean man.  
  
"Good morning students. I am professor Stefan. I have been teaching Potions for 52 years. You are lucky enought to be learning from me this year.  
  
"There are no favorites here. To survive my class you must be intellegent, able to pay attention, and most importantly understand what I am teaching. This course isn't something you can read and memorize. It's an art.  
  
"Today we will be talking about ingredients. No, close your books, we'll keep it simple the first day. Does anyone know what clover is most commonly used for?"  
  
Severus raised his hand. "Yes?" Professor Stefan turned his grey eyes on Severus.  
  
"Clover is mostly used for luck potions, but sometime it is also used as a secondary ingredient in wealth potions" He said.  
  
"Correct and correct.It is also usually used in Potions relating to charms. Well done. 5 points for Slytherin. Here's your change to catch up Griffindors, what is another name for Rotroot?"  
  
A griffindor girl tentivly put her hand up. "Rofus Rosterous?" she asked. "Correct, five points to Griffindor." he said.  
  
And the lesson continued on in that fassion until the bell rang and everyone was quite sorry to go.  
  
  
  
History of Magic was taught by a very old man, Professor Binns. Professor Binns lookd like he was on his last legs, about ready to keel over. He spoke very slowly, frequently talking long pauses.  
  
Then there was Muggle Studies with Ravenclaws. The Muggle Studies professor was a tall, blond witch. Some boys even had the nerve to give a few low whistles.  
  
Slytherins sat on one side, Ravenclaws on the other. Only Piper Pearteson sat with a dark-haired Ravenclaw girl.  
  
Professor Vennes began speaking. "Some of you may think this is anything but magic, and a waste of time, but you'd be wrong.  
  
"Years from now, you may find yourself stranded in a Muggle community. If you arn't familiar with their way of life, their slang, or their behavior, you could have quite a problem. Muggle Studies is a key factor in dealing with Muggles."  
  
"So, show of hands, how many here attended a Muggle school before comming here?" A few hands went up, Professor Vennes sighed.  
  
"For the first few weeks, two or three, we will study muggle Literature." she announced.  
  
a few groans issued from the class.  
  
"First of all, how many of you are familiar with famous Muggle authors? Shakespear? Edgar Allen Poe? Bram Stroker? Victor Hugo?" Several people raised their hands, Severus included.  
  
Please turn to the first chapter in your books. It should be entitled "Muggle Literature". Now, on the first page it tells us a bit about Mr. William Shakespear, a very famous playwrite. Muggles were so effected by his work they named an era after him. On the following page is the beginning of his most famous work, Romeo and Juliet. I expect you all to have finished it by the end of the week..."  
  
More groans.  
  
It was going to be an interesting year.  
  
The bell finally rang and students poured out into the halls. "Potions professor strict-" "Muggle Studies Professor's a babe-" "A whole book in one bloody week-" there was chatter everywhere.  
  
"Ah, Severus, what do you think of Professor Vennes? not bad, hun?" Asked Lucas MAlfoy. "Yes, nice" he said, not really interested.  
  
He seated himself at the Slytherin table. His eyes scaned lazily across the room, then he caught sight of Piper, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She was sitting next to that same dark-haired girl from Muggle Studies.  
  
"Sevy, sevy - wakey, wakey. What are you staring at?" Asked a Slytherin girl. "Oh nothing really. do you know where the library is?" "Up those stairs and on the right about halfway down the hall but it's lunch, you can't go now." "Thank you" he said, ever polite, as he excused himself.  
  
He took out the Muggle Studies book. He had read some muggle Literature, not by choice but obligation. One of his old tutors had forced it on him, but he had never read this story, though he had heard of it.  
  
He pointed his wand at himself and recited the spell "Legga La Velocità Triplice". It allowed him to read at triple his normal speed, which was already pretty well.  
  
Oh, I see Queen Mab has been with you....  
  
Severus became totaly emersed in the book. He started when the lunch bell rang. Granted, he'd read better, and it wasn't the sort of story he'd choose, but it wasn't half bad. 


	5. Chapter Five

Like The Sky at Dusk  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
  
  
Severus looked over his schedual for the first day. It was morning and he was most alert at night and early morning. He scanned the paper with his dark eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Herbology - Slytherin/Hufflpuff Potions- Slytherin/Griffindor  
  
First morning break  
  
History of Magic- Slytherin/Hufflepuff Muggle Studies- Slytherin/Ravenclaw  
  
Lunch  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- Slytherin/Griffindor Astrology- Slytherin/Ravenclaw  
  
  
  
This should prove both eventful and intriuging.  
  
Herbology was taught by a rather large, round witch who seemed much too jolly. Her blond hair curled around her sholderes and her name was Mrs. Honnigan. Roderick and Lucas sniggered and nick-named her "Mrs. HOGigan" thinking they were bloody brilliant.  
  
When it came to picking partners, there were only six slytherin first years. THe only other two boys, Roderick and Lucas had bonded and partneded. Thus, Severus opted for Piper Peterson.  
  
"Hello" she said in a no-nonsense-lets-get-down-to-work voice. He nodded to her. The other two girls were laughing loudly. "So, why arn't you paired with one of the other girls?" he asked, casually while they planted the seeds for some special form of Fungas.  
  
"Because I can't stand them. And it wouldn't look very good it I slapped one of them upside their empty head before the end of the first class" she said with a smirk.  
  
Severus found himself smiling as well, amused. "You're Severus Snape, arn't you? I've heard of your family. It's old, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. And Peterson...i've heard of you as well, don't you have an unbroken chain of all Slytherins for something like 8 generations?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. Would be tenth if my grandfather hadn't broken the chain. Now i'm fourth in the new line. No one speaks to him anymore, ruddy Griffindor." she explained.  
  
"Ah. My family is intermarried. Slytherins and Ravenclaws, all of us, as long as i can remember. It took alot of the pressure off, knowing i could go to either house and i wouldn't break the line" He said.  
  
"Ravenclaw's alright, I have friends there. It's much better than Hufflepuff, no denying it." She said. This earned them a few dirty looks from the two Hufflepuffs in frount of them.  
  
Severus nodded in agreement.  
  
Just then professor Honnigan said "Now pat the dirt tightly over the seeds, Higorus Fungi needs the soil around it to be tight for good growth."  
  
The bell rang. "See ya around" Said Piper as they left the class. Severus smiled. She was entertaining. She seemed a bit...wild, he wondered if she was originally from England or Africa, due to he fact she had a small accent.  
  
Next was Potions.  
  
  
  
Potions was givin by the Head of Slytherin House in the Dungons. The man looked older than time and strictor then Severus' father. His beard came down to his waste, and he was a tall, very lean man.  
  
"Good morning students. I am professor Stefan. I have been teaching Potions for 52 years. You are lucky enought to be learning from me this year.  
  
"There are no favorites here. To survive my class you must be intellegent, able to pay attention, and most importantly understand what I am teaching. This course isn't something you can read and memorize. It's an art.  
  
"Today we will be talking about ingredients. No, close your books, we'll keep it simple the first day. Does anyone know what clover is most commonly used for?"  
  
Severus raised his hand. "Yes?" Professor Stefan turned his grey eyes on Severus.  
  
"Clover is mostly used for luck potions, but sometime it is also used as a secondary ingredient in wealth potions" He said.  
  
"Correct and correct.It is also usually used in Potions relating to charms. Well done. 5 points for Slytherin. Here's your change to catch up Griffindors, what is another name for Rotroot?"  
  
A griffindor girl tentivly put her hand up. "Rofus Rosterous?" she asked. "Correct, five points to Griffindor." he said.  
  
And the lesson continued on in that fassion until the bell rang and everyone was quite sorry to go.  
  
  
  
History of Magic was taught by a very old man, Professor Binns. Professor Binns lookd like he was on his last legs, about ready to keel over. He spoke very slowly, frequently talking long pauses.  
  
Then there was Muggle Studies with Ravenclaws. The Muggle Studies professor was a tall, blond witch. Some boys even had the nerve to give a few low whistles.  
  
Slytherins sat on one side, Ravenclaws on the other. Only Piper Pearteson sat with a dark-haired Ravenclaw girl.  
  
Professor Vennes began speaking. "Some of you may think this is anything but magic, and a waste of time, but you'd be wrong.  
  
"Years from now, you may find yourself stranded in a Muggle community. If you arn't familiar with their way of life, their slang, or their behavior, you could have quite a problem. Muggle Studies is a key factor in dealing with Muggles."  
  
"So, show of hands, how many here attended a Muggle school before comming here?" A few hands went up, Professor Vennes sighed.  
  
"For the first few weeks, two or three, we will study muggle Literature." she announced.  
  
a few groans issued from the class.  
  
"First of all, how many of you are familiar with famous Muggle authors? Shakespear? Edgar Allen Poe? Bram Stroker? Victor Hugo?" Several people raised their hands, Severus included.  
  
Please turn to the first chapter in your books. It should be entitled "Muggle Literature". Now, on the first page it tells us a bit about Mr. William Shakespear, a very famous playwrite. Muggles were so effected by his work they named an era after him. On the following page is the beginning of his most famous work, Romeo and Juliet. I expect you all to have finished it by the end of the week..."  
  
More groans.  
  
It was going to be an interesting year.  
  
The bell finally rang and students poured out into the halls. "Potions professor strict-" "Muggle Studies Professor's a babe-" "A whole book in one bloody week-" there was chatter everywhere.  
  
"Ah, Severus, what do you think of Professor Vennes? not bad, hun?" Asked Lucas MAlfoy. "Yes, nice" he said, not really interested.  
  
He seated himself at the Slytherin table. His eyes scaned lazily across the room, then he caught sight of Piper, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She was sitting next to that same dark-haired girl from Muggle Studies.  
  
"Sevy, sevy - wakey, wakey. What are you staring at?" Asked a Slytherin girl. "Oh nothing really. do you know where the library is?" "Up those stairs and on the right about halfway down the hall but it's lunch, you can't go now." "Thank you" he said, ever polite, as he excused himself.  
  
He took out the Muggle Studies book. He had read some muggle Literature, not by choice but obligation. One of his old tutors had forced it on him, but he had never read this story, though he had heard of it.  
  
He pointed his wand at himself and recited the spell "Legga La Velocità Triplice". It allowed him to read at triple his normal speed, which was already pretty well.  
  
Oh, I see Queen Mab has been with you....  
  
Severus became totaly emersed in the book. He started when the lunch bell rang. Granted, he'd read better, and it wasn't the sort of story he'd choose, but it wasn't half bad. 


	6. Chapter Six

Like The Sky at Dusk  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Next after lunch was Care of Magical Creatures. It was taught by a very old woman. She was tall, and her silver hair came down almost to her hips. She had it tied beck in a pony tail. She looked 70, perhaps 80.  
  
"Good Afternoon class. My name is Professor Stefan. Yes, you may reconize it, my husband is the Potions Master. For your sake, you may call me Mrs. Stefan, so as not to get us confused. " She said this kindly and smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'm handing each of you a seed, you're going to plant it in the pot sitting on top of your desk, near the top please. Now i'm passing around a watering can, so give it a bit of water. alright? good. Now, what we are growing is a very common creature. Actually, you are allowed to have them at school. This is a Veritas Fortuna, also known as the Truth Plant. It should begin growing in one week. Contrary to it's name, this is NOT a plant, but an animal, with roots. It well develop a very small body similar to a babys but a color. The color represents the traits of the animals grower, which also effects the traits of the animal.  
  
It can be either sex, but generally, the bodies form similarly to cherubs and never take mutch shape, it's skin should be a rough material, similar to bark. People generally name them, and the animal develops a personality based on the people it is exposed to. These are just seeds, and won't sprout for one week, so you don't need to worry yet.  
  
"But what do they do?" Asked the red haired Griffindor girl. "Ah, yes, what do they do? can anyone tell me?"  
  
Lucas raised his hand lazily. "My father once mentioned them, he says they tell you your fortune or something similar" he said.  
  
"Not quite. Once they are fully grown, you will be able to have conversations with them. You can ask them things about yourself and theycan answer. things such as "Am I getting good grades on my next owl?" they can tap into your mind through the bond you form and tell you of your future, all based on Karma waves they pick up from you. "  
  
People were scribbleing down every word in a mad rush.  
  
"Once a month it's connection with you will be so strong it will make an independant prediction about you. Thease animals are useful and tend to keep you company. They can live up to 200 years if properlay taken care of. My neice got one when she was just a girl and still has it planted in her back yard...  
  
Anyway, take these back to your dorms, you'll be bringing them back friday.Any questions?"  
  
"How do we know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked one girl with pigtails.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, Lucas Snickered. Mrs. Stefan fixed the girl with a 'think-about-it' stare, and she fell silent.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be a prophet to know the bell's about to ring so...." Ring...."Class dismissed."  
  
On to Astrology. Severus hadn't had much experence in this field and was slightly nervous yet intriuged. He knew the basics: nine planets, one Sun, numerous moons.  
  
Once everyone was seated, Ravenclaws and Slytherins alike, the young, male teacher stepped forward.  
  
"Ahem. Welcome to Astrology. I'm Professor Crawft and this is my first year teaching at Hogwarts. So bear with me, i'm new at this. I figure we'll start out small. It's the first day back so no homework"  
  
A few claps and cheers from the class.  
  
"Everyone turn to page ten of your books. This is a chart of the planets. Copy it, lable it, along with all the major constelations. Due at the end of class" He said. He smiled at them and went back to his desk, grading papers from earlier that day.  
  
  
  
Back at Slytherin common room Severus noticed things were quite different. Sixth and Seventh years sat around the fire place, holding hands, and what not, laughing at inside jokes and reveling in their domince of the common room.  
  
The fifth years were at their evening astronomy class. Fourth years, third years and second years sat in spattered groups around the room. The first years, all five of them, sat together, a bit wary of all the others.  
  
Severus sat alone, finishing his Herbology homework. Lucas And Roderick plopped down on either side of him.  
  
"So, Sev, how do you like Hogwarts?" Asked Lucas. "It's tolerable, for a school." He said. "Heh. Listen, Roderick and I were going to go...out...to look around, wanna come?"  
  
This was it. It was such a simple question, but really, it was huge. 'either you're with us or on your own' is what it screamed underneath. It was the only invitation he would receive. If he said no, he was on his own. If he said yes, he was in, perminatly, apart of the group. He would have to tolerate them in moments when he wanted nothing but to be alone.  
  
"No thanks, you go ahead. I want to finish my work" He said. They were both silent for a moment, then Lucuis nodded to him, and they left. It was done. It was understood.  
  
Severus knew it was the right desision; he needed to concentrait on his wizardry, if he was ever to sadisfy his father. And even if he had the time, Lucas Malfoy and Roderic Ridder were his last choices for friends. 


End file.
